


Lua Vermelha

by Amongthedeep



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amongthedeep/pseuds/Amongthedeep
Summary: Fanfic original de Death NoteInacabada visto que foi escrita em 2008 quando tinha 16 anos.





	1. O Início do Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Uma fanfic de death note que escrevi em 2008 e que encontrei-a, decidi hospedar aqui para me recordar dos bons velhos tempos :3

Capitulo 1 – O Inicio Do Fim

A noite chovia a cântaros. O céu encontrava-se escuro que nem breu, as estrelas não existiam naquele céu escuro e fechado. Ouvia-se passos apressados chapinhar nas poças de chuva imundas. O chapéu azul-escuro era movido bruscamente pelo seu utilizador. Uma nuvem de bafo esbranquiçado saiu da boca do belo homem de cabelos castanhos dourados, olhos cor de avelã, alto, robusto e moreno que levava no corpo um fato cor de mel. Apressou-se a colocar a chave prateada na fechadura verde e empurrou a porta. Descalçou os sapatos de couro castanhos-escuros e calçou os chinelos brancos que combinavam com as suas meias. Pousou a sua pasta cor de amêndoa em cima da pequena mesa do hall de entrada e foi em direcção à sala. Lá acendeu o interruptor branco esbatido pela idade que tinha e deparou-se com uma mulher de cabelos como o petróleo, olhos negros, pele pálida e alta. Vestia calções azuis-escuros com o fim em branco, camisola verde escura, botas da mesma cor dos calções, uma longa espécie de capa até aos sapatos, castanha escura com uma faixa branca no torso e ostentava uma foice na mão. Esta tinha um cabo em madeira, uma lâmina prateada e na junção da madeira e lâmina estava uma pedra preciosa vermelha cor de sangue. Da lâmina caíam pingos de sangue que chocaram o belo homem, tornando-o lívido. Olhou para o tapete cor de noz, ordenado de flores pretas, e viu os corpos do seu pai, mãe, filha e mulher lá estendidos; estavam mortos. Levou as mãos trémulas à cara, entrando num frenesim total. Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelas faces do homem. Passos fortes faziam o tapete ensanguentado rugir sempre que aquela mulher avançava. Agarrou com a mão esquerda o pescoço do desconhecido e empurrou-o contra a parede bege. A sua boca sussurrou algo ao ouvido do desconhecido que largou ainda mais largas lágrimas. A mulher abriu as compridas janelas que deixavam entrar para dentro da sala uma luz vermelha. A lua estava de cor de sangue e a rapariga saltou, carregando na sua mão esquerda a foice. Quando o homem correu para a janela já não via nada senão a carregada lua vestida de sangue. Olhou de esguelha para o seu lado esquerdo para ver se era mesmo verdade o que tinha visto. Os corpos continuavam lá, estendido, imóveis, pálidos, simplesmente já não estavam vivos. Debruçou-se sobre eles, chorando desalmadamente e gritou loucamente de dor. Os vizinhos ouviam os seus gritos doloridos e depressa chamaram a polícia para ver o que se passava. O raiar do sol entrou pelas janelas escancaradas da casa, homens fardados de azul a dizer ‘’Polícia’’ entrando e saindo. Encostado ao móvel alto parede, situava-se o homem enlouquecido de dor, já sem forças para nada. Parecia que a sua alma já não se encontrava ali. Um polícia forte e de bigodes amarelados pegou-lhe pelo braço esquerdo, levantando-o como se o corpo estivesse morto.

\- Ouça, precisa de meter as ideias em claro, para nos explicar o que passou! – disse o polícia.

Os olhos vazios, desprovidos de emoção, continuavam a olhar para baixo, em direcção aos corpos das pessoas que ele amava. Foi carregado até ao carro da polícia e levado para a esquadra local. A porta verde fora fechada pela polícia, juntamente com a janela, e carregados de fita amarela a dizer: ‘’Não trespassar’’. O homem olhava pelo vidro do quadro, fitando vaziamente as ruas, lojas e casa por onde passavam. Chegando à esquadra, foi puxado do carro e fizeram-no entrar pelas portas adentro. Entrou no gabinete do polícia de bigodes amarelos quase a rojo. Sentou-se na cadeira verde escura, e ficou a olhar para a mesa castanha clara que existia na sua frente. Enquanto olhava vaziamente para a mesa, lembrava-se da sua filha Hikari. Uma bela criança de seis anos, com belos olhos verdes cor de jade, cabelo dourado que perante o sol reluzia. Sempre amigável, sonhadora, encantadora. Era uma luz na vida daquele homem, sempre alegre, fazia-o espairecer acerca do problema de alzheimer do pai. O próprio pai dele não reconhecia o filho, nem a sua mulher, cunhada e neta. Grossas lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pela face do rapaz quando se lembrou da sua mulher. Cabelos cor de mel, olhos verdes, cor de jade, alta, elegante, inteligente. Chamava-se Shinsetsu, cheia de amabilidade e gentilidade. Toda a sua vida havia desmoronado perante os seus olhos. Ele nada tinha podido fazer para impedir tal acontecimento. Era o dia de aniversário da sua filha e tinha feito a promessa de sair mais cedo do trabalho. No entanto, não tinha conseguido cumprir o prometido porque o trabalho havia entulhado. Levou as mãos à cara devido aos remorsos e vergonha de ter ficado vivo.


	2. Desconfianças

Capitulo 2 - Desconfianças

Fui até à esquadra da polícia. Começaram-me a fazer distintas perguntas, após terem-me levado a uma sala, sentando-me logo de seguida.  
\- Onde estava quando as mortes ocorreram? – Perguntou o policia.  
\- Estava a trabalhar como todos os dias, no centro de animação de animes. – respondi-lhe eu.  
\- Viu alguém no local das mortes? – replicou logo de seguida.  
\- Sim, vi uma mulher com olhos cor de carvão, com cabelo cor de petróleo e pele branca como neve, não consegui ver o que estava a vestir, mas vi uma foice na sua mão… - disse eu já com as mãos a tremer.  
\- Faz ideia de quem era? – inquiriu o policia.  
\- Nunca a tinha visto na minha vida… - neguei apressadamente.  
Comecei a tremer e a chorar quando me lembrei do que tinha acontecido.  
O polícia foi me buscar um copo com leite e cacau. Disse-me para acalmar e que amanhã continuaríamos a conversa.  
\- Esta é uma chave para um hotel que está aqui em frente, descanse por hoje. – assegurou-me o policia de bigodes grandes.  
\- Mas e a minha casa? – questionei eu.  
\- De certo não quer voltar lá? – inquiriu-me ele.  
\- Não, mas e o que lhe vai acontecer? – neguei apressadamente e perguntei logo de seguida.  
\- Por agora não sabemos. Descanse… - disse o policia sem saber mais.  
Peguei na chave e saí da esquadra. Ao entrar no quarto vi que tinha a roupa, mãos e caras cobertas de sangue. Apressei-me a tomar banho. Dentro do chuveiro não pude evitar chorar de joelhos no chão, ao ver o sangue da minha filha. Acabei de tomar banho e vesti-me. Passei a noite toda a olhar ao espelho e a lembrar-me do que ela me tinha dito, daquele cenário, das perguntas do polícia e de como me tinha dado aquela chave.  
Ao entrar os primeiros raios de luz pelas persianas do quarto, reparei num detalhe do dia anterior.  
Porque é que o polícia me deu aquela chave?  
Eles nunca dão chaves de quartos, eles dizem sempre para ir dormir na casa de um familiar ou outra pessoa. Só podia ser por uma coisa. E essa era porque queriam vigiá-lo. De certo desconfiavam que eu os tinha morto.  
Quem é que conseguia acreditar no que ele disse?  
Aos olhos dos outros era muito suspeito. Mas eu não os matei, eu sou a vitima.  
Porque é que devo eu de tomar as culpas por aquela mulher?  
E porque é que ela disse-me aquilo?


	3. Descobertas

Capitulo 3 - Descobertas

Não podia estar só a pensar no que ela me tinha dito, tinha de agir, tinha de a encontrar se queria vingar as mortes da minha família, limpar as dúvidas e o meu nome.  
‘’Mas onde? Onde é que ela está? Não tenho a mais pequena ideia donde ela possa estar.’’ – pensou ele com os pensamentos em circulo.  
Fui comer o pequeno-almoço a um café perto. Enquanto comi decidi ler o jornal, encontrei naquele mesmo jornal uma pista para a descobrir.  
‘’Um homem que disse ter visto na zona uma mulher com uma descrição algo igual ao que eu tinha visto, foi acusado de doido pelo facto de ele disser ter visto ela a voar pelos edifícios, mas se é de facto ela então tenho de a encontrar e depressa.’’ – pensou ele para sim mesmo.  
Pousei o jornal, paguei a conta e sai a correr com a sandes na mão.  
Cheguei à casa daquele homem e toquei à campainha.  
O homem saiu, olhou-me de alto a baixo e abriu o portão.  
\- Quem é você? – disse o desconhecido com a voz algo rouca e grossa.  
\- Eu li o que você disse. Estou interessado em saber mais sobre a mulher que viu. – respondi eu prontamente.  
\- Hmmm… - murmurou o homem.  
\- Por favor! Ela matou a minha família toda e ainda sorriu ao ver-me chegar! Por favor ajude-me! – gritei eu em suplica.  
Baixei-me de joelhos como nunca tinha feito e pedi-lhe. Nunca me tinha rebaixado tanto. Depois de me ter humilhado ficou satisfeito e deixou-me entrar.  
\- Sente-se. – disse ele apontando para o sofá cheio de buracos e sujo.  
Sentei-me e esperei por mais detalhes, mas em vez disso foi buscar uma cerveja ao frigorífico. Tinha um ar muito desmazelado, barba por fazer, cabelo sujo, roupas com nódoas e muito mais. Sentou-se, bebeu e arrotou alto.  
\- Bem o que posso dizer não é muito mais do que já disse aos polícias. – disse ele após o arroto.  
\- Por favor conte-me em detalhe. – disse em tom de suplico.  
\- Hmm… Então vou lhe dizer algo que não disse à polícia. – disse o homem deixando mistério no ar.  
\- Sim diga! – repliquei nervoso.  
\- Ela tinha asas pretas nas costas, uma foice na mão carregada de sangue a pingar, os olhos dela viraram-se para mim, estavam vermelhos cor de sangue e de repente ficaram pretos cor de petróleo, o meu corpo tremeu todo… - disse o homem com a cerveja na mão. A mão tremia um pouco.  
Olhos vermelhos que se tornam pretos cor de petróleo, ou então são os olhos que devem de ficar vermelhos por alguma razão…  
Não vi as asas, mas se tem asas pode voar a grandes velocidades… Mas que polícia poderia acreditar nisto? Nenhuma.  
Mas de certo não pode ser humana, tenho de saber onde ela está!  
Pensar não me ia ajudar.  
\- Obrigado, reparou em mais alguma coisa? – agradeci prontamente e perguntei-lhe.  
\- Só lhe digo isto não se aproxime dela, tenho a certeza que é uma mulher perigosa… – a voz do homem tremeu-se toda com o fim da frase.  
\- Obrigado, mas tenho de a encontrar. Obrigado pela informação também. Adeus. - disse eu quase num só fôlego.  
Saí, comecei a andar e o homem saiu de casa a repetir ‘’não a procure’’, ‘’não a procure’’ vezes sem conta. Virei a esquina e ainda conseguia ouvi-lo. Agora não tinha tempo para os avisos dele. Tenho é de descobrir uma maneira de não voltar aquele hotel sem dar nas vistas.  
Mas porquê é que ela matou-os e não a mim também?  
E se ela é algo não humano o que faz ela a mostrar-se ao público?


	4. Destino Trapaceiro

Capitulo 4 – Destino Trapaceiro

Lembrei-me que tinha de ir à esquadra continuar a conversa de ontem. Não me agradou a ideia, mas tive que ir à mesma. Cheguei em frente da esquadra e entrei, o mesmo polícia dos bigodes de ontem mandou-me entrar no gabinete.  
\- Descansou bem? – perguntou-me ele.  
\- Não dormi toda a noite… - repliquei eu cansado com os sucedidos.  
\- Sim já sabia disso…. - Disse o policia de bigodes num sussurro.  
Mas não deixei de o ouvir mesmo num sussurro aquela afirmação.  
\- Eu sei que pareço doido, mas hoje ao ler o jornal descobri um homem que viu algo parecido com o que eu vi ontem. Eu fui ter com ele e ele contou-me mais coisas. Você tem de acreditar em mim. – contei-lhe então as descobertas feitas antes de chegar ali.  
\- Desculpe, mas o nosso dever não é acreditar, mas sim descobrir a verdade. – replicou o policia friamente.  
\- É por isso que estão a me vigiar e a controlar os meus passos? – repliquei eu algo zangado.  
O polícia assustou-se. Foi descoberto, pensou não ter dado nas vistas.  
\- Eu sou inocente e mesmo que tente provar que sou culpado, não irá conseguir porque eu sou inocente! Eu nunca conseguiria matar a minha filha e família! Eles eram tudo para mim! - gritei sufocadamente enraivecido, ao mesmo tempo triste e dolorosas palavras.  
Começou as lágrimas a virem-me aos olhos e chorei novamente, não conseguia ainda lidar com o que tinha acontecido.  
\- Peço desculpa, mas só isso não chega. – disse o policia logo de seguida.  
\- Então encontrarei eu a criminal que os matou. Se não tiver justiça por vocês, terei por mim! – afirmei eu ao policia.  
\- Você mataria a criminal ou o criminal que os matou? – inquiriu o homem.  
\- Sim! Nunca perdoarei a essa mulher! E é uma mulher, até nisso tem dúvidas? Acho que não posso contar com vocês! – gritei eu desolado perante as palavras do policia.  
-……… - não respondeu e ficou a olhar para o chão.  
O policia manteve-se em silêncio. Saí da esquadra zangado. Fui passear pela cidade a ver se conseguia saber mais. Chegou a noite e nada, nem sinais de nada. Esbarrei contra uma mulher de cabelos cor de areia da praia, olhos azuis com traços de negro dentro deles.  
\- Ai desculpe-me, não vi por onde estava a ir. – apressei-me eu a dizer.  
\- Não faz mal. – replicou ela suavemente.  
Os olhos dela tornaram-se vermelhos. Assustei-me ao ver essa mudança.  
\- Então tu és o tal. Hahahahahahahahaha! – afirmou ela rindo logo de seguida.  
E continuou a rir bem alto. Passado 5 minutos de tanto rir calou-se, começou a olhar para mim de alto a baixo como se tivesse a me inspeccionar.  
\- Então tu és o tal… Hmm mas será que consegues? Hahaha. Tem cuidado ou poderás descobrir algo que não queres. – proferiu ela com os olhos a verem a minha reacção.  
\- Eu vi alguém algo parecido consigo. Quem é você? E porque disse isso? Que conexão tem com aquela mulher de cabelos e olhos escuros? – disse eu apressadamente a querer saber mais.  
\- Não serei eu a responder ás tuas dúvidas, mas se não queres descobrir algo realmente mau não a sigas. Isto é um aviso devias de o seguir. – disse-me ela enigmaticamente.  
\- Ela matou a minha família, eu não vou perdoá-la! – afirmei eu.  
\- Então percorre este caminho, mas digo-te isto que aconteceu não são coincidências, tudo isto é obra do destino, se queres realmente seguir o destino sem lutar então vai e encontra-a. – disse-me ela sem explicar nada.  
\- Não percebo… - repliquei eu.  
\- Irás perceber num futuro próximo. – garantiu-me ela.  
O que quis ela dizer com aquilo?  
E afinal que destino é este que não gostarei?


	5. Coração Magoado

Capitulo 5 – Coração Magoado

Ela começou a andar, virei-me para trás e ela desapareceu. Ela deve de ter os mesmo poderes que a outra rapariga. Mas quem serão estas pessoas?  
Não percebo nada deste assunto de destinos que ela falou… Mas não vou desistir! A minha resolução não é tão fraca como para me dizerem algo e eu desistir assim.  
Como não quero voltar àquele hotel vigiado vou para casa. Cheguei a casa. A porta estava com uma daquelas fita colas amarelas a dizer não passar. Tirei-a bruscamente. Meti a chave na porta e abri-a. Entrei dentro da casa, os corpos não estavam já lá na sala. Mas continuo a lembro-me bem daquele cenário na minha cabeça. Peguei nas coisas, comecei a afastá-las, tirei a carpete do chão e peguei-lhe fogo no quintal. Peguei num pano, meti detergente na água e lavei os móveis. Senti-me como se tivesse a apagar as memórias que eles tinham, mas não queria continuar a vê-los com sangue. Acabei de limpar os móveis e fui até ao quarto da minha ‘’pequena’’, peguei nos vestidos, tudo dela e comecei a metê-los em sacos. Depois de ter feito isso com todas as coisas menos as minhas, trouxe-as para o quintal. Primeiro pensei em as dar para caridade, mas nunca suportaria ver as coisas deles vestidas por outras pessoas. Então meti tudo embebido em álcool e peguei fogo. Enquanto as coisas queimavam, todas as minhas memórias vieram-me ao de cima. Enquanto os meus olhos estavam como que a ser consumidos pelas chamas, o meu ódio aumentou por aquela mulher mil vezes mais. Fiquei determinado a ir contra tudo e todos. E mesmo enfrentar tudo o que tente atravessar o meu caminho contra a minha determinação de a encontrar.  
Peguei nas coisas que escolhi, meti dentro de uma mala pequena, meti ao braço e saí.  
Fui ao banco e levantei o dinheiro todo que tinha nas contas. Fui ter com um conhecido meu. Ele consegue criar de tudo que seja cartões falsos, como cartões de identidade e muito mais.  
Ele acredita na justiça tal como o seu nome Seidai, já ajudou numerosas pessoas que eram inocentes, mas que tinham sido consideradas como culpadas. Conheci-o quando precisámos de ajuda no anime Death Note, para decidir qual o melhor método de fazer o anime e como interpretar o lado da justiça de ambas as partes. Hoje encontro-me na frente dele não como animador, mas sim como pessoa que precisa dele. Contei-lhe o que tinha acontecido, ele olhou para mim.  
\- Na realidade tem vindo a acontecer uma vaga de coisas destas. Alguns são mesmo fanáticos pelo anime Death Note que até o levam aos extremos. Mas nestes casos que conheço não são doidos, mas sim mesmo algo parecido com o anime.  
Como podia ser? Como é que podia existir algo a acontecer similar àquele anime?  
E a que pessoas aconteceu aquilo que lhe aconteceu?


	6. Perto da Verdade

Capitulo 6 – Perto da Verdade

Já me tinha esquecido da história daquele anime. Provavelmente pensaram que estava a dizer algo baseado naquela história, visto saberem que fui o animador. Não faz mal, de certo hei-de mostrar a verdade a todos eles. Pedi-lhe para meter todo o meu dinheiro e coisas pessoais no cofre particular dele. Pedi para fazer uns cartões de identidade novos para poder andar à solta a vasculhar. Fez-me de FBI, CIA e muito mais.  
-Obrigado por isto e por acreditares em mim. – disse eu com a esperança ainda dentro de mim.  
\- Não tens de quê. – disse-me ele amigavelmente - Conheço-te e conhecia a tua família. Via-se claramente o amor entre vocês. Também serias incapaz de os matar ou mesmo mandar matar. Vinga-te porque mereces justiça por tudo o que te aconteceu e tem vindo a acontecer. – encorajou-me com aquela frase.  
Meti-me à estrada. Comecei por ler todos os dados que ele me deu. Visitei todo o tipo de pessoas que não só a tinham a visto, como também lhes tinha acontecido algo com aquela mulher. Até que cheguei a um sítio um pouco mal-encarado, a tinta toda ressequida, colada ao chão, janela partidas, portas meio partidas e muito mais. Entrei lá dentro.  
-Está alguém aí? – gritei eu mal entrei lá dentro.  
Nada nem ninguém fez barulho. Entrei, comecei a dar uma volta pela casa. Subi umas escadas e deparei-me com um corredor com várias portas. Cheguei a um quarto onde encontrei uma fotografia que me arrepiou de alto a cima. Virei costas e continuei a percorrer aquele pequeno corredor com portas. Cheguei a outro quarto, tinha na parede montes de cisnes, mas no meio deles um patinho preto muito feio. Pensei que mais certo era haver algo com aquele pato preto. ‘’Hmm… de certo deverá de existir algum mecanismo secreto, mas qual e aonde? Hmm…’’ – pensou ele. Depois de ponderar, pensei que o patinho feio era muito óbvio. Então meti-me a analisar o fundo de longe. Quando reparei na água no meio. Carreguei lá e aquilo fez um enorme barulho na sala. Desci e fui até à sala. Lá estava um alçapão aberto, desci as escadas. Encontrei aquela mulher que matou o que eu mais amava. Ela estava como na fotografia, dentro de um tubo com um líquido vestido de sangue, com muitos cabos e tubos no corpo dela como se fossem folhas numa árvore. Fiquei a olhar para aquilo como se tivesse completamente perdido os sentidos. Ela acordou e saiu de dentro do tubo.  
\- Já estás aqui? És tão maroto ao vires assim sem me dizeres. Sabes que te amo, não sabes? Porque me surpreendeste? – inquiro-me mal abriu os olhos e tinha saído de dentro do tubo.  
\- Tu amas-me? – perguntei eu - Mas nem me conheces. – afirmei - Estás a fazer te de parva? – gritei indignado.  
\- Ora, mas tu és o nosso criador. Dos shinigamis com aparência humana quero eu disser. – disse ela frontalmente.  
\- Não, eu não sou o teu criador. Tu matas-te tudo o que eu amava! – afirmei eu já verde de raiva.  
Os olhos dela ficaram sérios.  
\- Sabes quando eras mais pequeno, costumavas brincar com uma rapariga nos jardins da tua casa de campo. Eu era essa rapariga. O teu pai criou os shinigamis com aparência humana sempre através de ti. Visto que tens poderes inumanos dentro de ti e pelo facto de ele ter arranjado amostras de shinigamis verdadeiros. – contou-me ela.  
\- Isso não é verdade, o meu pai tem alzeimer, aliás tinha! – gritei eu indignado perante aquelas mentiras sujas.  
\- Hmm.. Ele criou a nossa aparência, mas tu crias-te a nossa alma. Tu sempre foste alguém mais que humano, és superior. – afirmou - Sempre dizes-te que casavas comigo quando éramos crianças, lembras-te? – perguntou-me ela - O teu pai depois de morrer deixou a herança a mim. Um trato de teres de casar comigo. Até escreveu que se tiveres família deverão serão ser mortos. Por isso culpa-o e não a mim. – disse-me cruelmente.  
\- Eu não acredito em ti! – neguei eu.  
Ela virou-se para trás, abriu a gaveta e apresentou-me um ficheiro.  
\- Lê e depois diz-me alguma coisa. – afirmou a rapariga dos cabelos negros.  
Ao folhear o ficheiro vi fotografias minhas a ser testado. Do meu pai a tratar das criações. E até o testamento deixado por ele. Como poderia o próprio pai ter feito isso? Como? Ele não deixou de olhar para ela com ar bastante desconfiado.  
\- Mesmo que não te acredites é a verdade. E ele deixou algo para ti que criou só para ti. – assegurou-me ela.  
Virou-se e tirou de dentro de outra gaveta um caderno.  
\- Isto é um caderno normal aos olhos de todos. Mesmo que outros escrevam, não acontece nada. Mas se fores tu, ele fará tudo o que tu quiseres. Tens aqui um anel que parece ser completamente normal, mas que controla o teu poder, podendo até conseguires escrever num caderno ou mesmo em qualquer outro sitio o nome dessa pessoa para a matares. Ele usou o anime que animaste chamado Death Note para se basear nas suas criações. Tem nesse ficheiro as explicações dos teus poderes. – apontou ela para o ficheiro que havia me dado.  
Então foi isto que aquela rapariga disse acerca de eu descobrir algo que eu não goste. De que estarei a seguir o destino. Não este destino foi-me imposto pelo meu pai. Eu não vou fazer o que ele quer.  
\- Naquele dia tu dizes-te que a culpa era minha deles terem morrido e porquê? – perguntou ele nervoso.  
\- Porque se tivesses feito o que o teu pai queria estariam vivos. – afirmou a rapariga.  
Ele lembrou-se de a alguns anos atrás discutir com o pai.  
\- Como quer que eu me divorcie da minha mulher? – gritei eu zangado.  
\- É para o teu bem. – replicou o meu pai.  
\- Não, o que você quer é ver me infeliz! – disse eu indignado.  
\- Não, simplesmente digo te para teu bem… - disse-me ele algo triste.  
Mas foi ele que fez este testamento, porque é que a culpa é minha???? Como podia eu ser culpado por não querer escutar o parvo do meu pai e sim o parvo do meu coração? – pensou ele para si.  
Olhei para ela mais uma vez e não pude-me conter sem fazer mais perguntas.  
\- Se ele avisou-me porque meteu aquilo no testamento? – perguntei eu confuso.  
\- Hmm, és mesmo compreensão lenta… Ele não fez essas regras, o verdadeiro culpado… não, não te posso dizer o nome, mas queres conhecer? – confessou a rapariga ao de leve.  
\- Claro que sim! – afirmei eu.  
Quem será o verdadeiro culpado disto tudo? E porque é que tenho a impressão de as coisas não irem correr tão bem como eu espero?


	7. Verdade Desconcertante

Capitulo 7 – Verdade Desconcertante

Pois e não irá mesmo correr bem… Aliás não correu bem, mas eu já vos explico em detalhes o que me aconteceu…  
Fui levado por ela, parou quando saímos da casa.  
\- O meu nome é Kuroraka. – disse-me a rapariga de cabelos e olhos negros.  
Hmm… Tal como o seu cabelo e olhos o seu nome escuridão acentuava-lhe bastante bem… De uma forma má e grotesca mas acentuava… - Pensou ele para si mesmo.  
Fui levado até à minha própria casa, entrámos. Subi-mos as escadas. Fomos ao quarto da minha filha. Ela tocou numa parte da parede onde tinha um coelho bege em vez de amarelinho suave. Ouviu-se um barulho…  
Desci e para meu espanto havia um alçapão como na outra casa…  
Desci as escadas, quando lá entrei encontrei a Shinsetsu. Como podia ela estar viva? Eu vi ela morta…  
\- Hmm… Já cá chegas-te? – perguntou-me ela friamente - És mesmo lento. Casei contigo porque desde de sempre que seguia os passos do teu pai. Quis criar um verdadeiro fenómeno, mas tu já o eras. Por isso interessei-me por ti. Não morri, mas todos os outros morreram. Nem sabes o quanto esperei por esta vida a que não me adapto acaba-se. Mas ainda bem que já acabou. Naquele dia eu…Aliás tudo entre nós, foi de propósito para cumprir o que queria. Mas infelizmente tu és o melhor fenómeno. - confessou ela tudo sem sequer pestanejar com uma voz fria.  
\- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntei eu confuso, com a vaga de informação dado por ela.  
\- Que nunca te amei. Que fiz de propósito o de prender a mala. Que me vesti à princesa para te encantar. Que não sou amável. Que toda esta vida foi só uma ilusão criada por mim para poder-te analisar. Satisfeito com a resposta? – disse-me ela com um ar frio.  
\- Mas se seguias os passos dele como podes ter feito as regras? – perguntei eu confuso.  
\- Hmm… És mesmo lento… Subi no projecto e ele não. Comecei a mandar nele, nas decisões dele, etc. Foi a nossa organização que lhe meteu alzeimer. Porque ele começou a mostrar a ficar fraco e querer te contar a verdade… - confessou ela ainda mais.  
\- Então todo este tempo mentiste-me? – perguntei eu indignado.  
\- Claro que sim. – replicou logo de seguida sem sequer pensar.  
\- Porquê? Eu sei que tinhas interesse… Mas depois de tantos anos nunca me amas-te? Nem à tua filha? – gritei enraivecido.  
\- Hmm não sabias, pois não? Mas sempre fizemos experiências com os teus pais e filha. Queríamos descobrir se alguém tinha poder além de ti. Mas não te zangues que morreram depressa. Claro que só foram mortos depois de concluído que não tinham poderes. Hehehehehehe! HAHAHAHAHA! – disse ela com ar de doida.  
Começou a rir maniacamente durante muito tempo.  
\- Então mataste-os só porque já não te serviam? – perguntei eu quase como numa afirmação.  
\- Sim. – os olhos dela estavam frios.  
Ela deu-me um sorriso e olhos maníacos como nunca tinha visto, talvez só mesmo no anime Death Note quando ele, o Light enlouquece…  
Kuroraka continuava situada atrás de mim sem se mexer.   
A minha fúria foi tanta que não me pude conter. A minha raiva materializou-se em forma de espadas gémeas. Peguei nelas.  
\- Prometi matar aquele que matou a minha família. Não foi a Kuroraka que os matou, mas sim tu! – afirmei eu num grito desconsolado.  
Investi com as espadas contra ela. Ela voou com asas de shinigami nas costas, fiquei chocado quando as vi.  
\- Sim, fiz-me ter o poder de shinigami para poder mandar em tudo!! HAHAHAHA. – disse ela maniacamente  
A minha ira aumentou, com isso ganhei asas, não eram de shinigami, mas sim lindas asas de anjo que eu uma vez tinha visto num anime. Primeiro certifiquei-me em destruir aquele laboratório todo com um só desfeche de uma espada. Kuroraka continuava ao meu lado mesmo no voo.  
\- Não penses que só existe aqui estes laboratórios! HAHAHAHA. – contou Shinsetsu.  
Olhei para a Kuroraka.  
\- Estás do lado dela ou meu? – interroguei-a.  
\- Eu disse-te. Eu amo-te e por isso estarei sempre do teu lado. – afirmou-me ela.  
\- Então ajuda-me. Ajuda-me nos meus sonhos. Torna-te parte de um novo destino comigo! – pedi-lhe eu.  
Estendi a mão para ver se ela a agarrava. Vi plenamente que os olhos dela tinham medo que eu tivesse só a brincar, que fosse mentira ou sonho. Mas pegou à mesma, não queria largar aquela esperança que ela tinha desde pequena.


	8. Realidade e Destino

Capitulo 8 – Realidade e Destino

Eles dois voaram atrás de Shinsetsu. Ela voou bastante rápido e desapareceu de vista.  
\- Hmm… Estás a lutar contra o que o destino tem de mal. E a escreveres um destino melhor. Irei contigo em busca de um novo futuro. – disse uma voz desconhecida embora algo familiar aos meus ouvidos.  
Apareceu de novo aquela mulher de cores da praia.  
\- O meu nome é Nansei posso não parecer, mas sou muito suave. – disse ela num gracejo.  
E sorriu suavemente tal como o seu nome.  
\- Porque é que queres-me ajudar? – perguntei-lhe.  
\- Eu sabia desde sempre quem era o culpado. Disse acerca de coisas que não ias gostar de saber. Mas elas não eram só acerca dos teus poderes. Mas sei que terás força para superares. Em quanto acreditares, conseguirás fazer e criar um novo destino. Um novo futuro à tua frente. – disse-me Nansei.  
\- Se sabias porque não dizer-me? – voltei a perguntar confuso.  
\- E confiarias numa total estranha? Que a mulher que estiveste todos estes anos casados era realmente uma maníaca e que continuava viva? – disse-me ela sem esperar que eu respondesse - Oh por favor tu tinhas de ver. Senão não te acreditarias que ela era alguém que realmente não presta… - conclui ela.  
\- Sim tens razão. Mas não irei desistir. Nem que tenha de partir todas as barreiras que existem. Mas irei construir tudo de novo. – afirmei-lhe eu.  
E assim decidimos que com aqueles poderes não só vamos atrás dela. Mas também iremos mudar bastante o mundo para um melhor.  
Como haviam perdido Shinsetsu de vista, decidiram começar por a cidade onde estavam e seguir por aí fora. Foram ter com Seidai onde descobrem que também ele tem poderes como eles. Mas não costuma usar os poderes sem ser para ajudar.  
\- Tu também tens poderes? – perguntei-lhe chocado.  
\- Sim tenho… - afirmou-me.  
\- Como? – questionei-lhe.  
\- Hmm…Como explicar? Hmm… Á algum tempo ajudei um shinigami. Que para me agradecer deu me um poder muito particular. Uso ele para fazer as novas vidas de boas pessoas. – afirmou-me ele.  
Eles contaram-lhe o que se passou.  
\- Meu deus então ela é a culpada… que mulher tão insensível. O que vais fazer? – perguntou-me ele.  
\- Seguir atrás dela. Mas mudar este mundo com as minhas próprias mãos. Quero começar de novo. Mas quero ser feliz e quero que o futuro das crianças seja também. – disse-lhe eu.  
\- Então irei contigo. Sozinho não tenho força suficiente, mas juntos teremos com certeza a capacidade para mudar. – afirmou ele entrando a bordo.  
Recolheram informação depois de todos terem FBI, CIA e muitos mais passes para poderem entrar livremente nos sítios que queriam.  
Descobriram que existia milhares de laboratórios como aquele após uns dias de pesquisa exaustiva. Também descobriram que a empresa em qual Shinsetsu mandava chama-se Metsubou.  
\- Hmm… Destruição… Que nome tão satânico para uma empresa que está a dar uma fachada de boa… - disse Seidai.  
Virei-me para eles.  
-Já agora ninguém sabe sequer o meu nome. Também visto que ainda não o dei não sabiam. – disse eu num gracejo – O meu nome é Kibou. – concluiu ele.  
\- Hmm esperança… Calhou te bastante bem. – disse-me Nansei num gracejo.  
Decidiram descansar por aquele dia. Tinham de se preparar para a destruição da empresa.  
Kibou ficou com Kuroraka no mesmo quarto.  
\- Olha porque é que quando matas-te a minha família, a lua estava vestida de sangue? – questionei Kuroraka.  
\- Isso é a empresa que sempre que é para haver mortes, metem a lua vestida de sangue para causar ilusões as pessoas… - confessou-me ela.  
\- Como assim? Ilusões? – perguntei confuso.  
\- Sim, como por exemplo veres o corpo da tua mulher no meio dos corpos e tudo o mais. Não passaram de ilusões criadas por eles. – explicou-me ela.  
\- Eles têm poder para tal coisa? – perguntei surpreendido.  
\- Sim e muito mais. Até foram eles que queriam que tu fosses preso para poderem fazer experiências à vontade… - confessou-me ela.  
\- Não me metem medo mesmo com isso tudo, eu sou mais forte. – afirmei-lhe para a manter mais segura.  
Foram-se deitar depois de cada um ter tomado banho. Já dentro das mantas.  
\- Desculpa… - ouvi eu entre soluços de uma rapariga.  
Kuroraka estava a chorar. Ela levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Foi até ao jardim visto que não conseguia dormir.  
\- Porque não estás a dormir? – perguntei-lhe repentinamente.  
Kuroraka exaltou-se.  
\- Assustas me… - disse-me.  
\- Desculpa, não era a minha intenção… - afirmei eu.  
\- Também não queria ter-te acordado. – disse-me.  
\- Não faz mal. Ouvi uma rapariga chorar e tive que vir atrás. – disse eu num gracejo para a fazer sorrir.  
Ela sorriu docemente. Mas os seus olhos não deixavam de estar tristes e com uma expressão dolorosa dentro deles.  
Kibou andou para a fonte ficando atrás dela.  
\- Tu não és a culpada por nada disto. – assegurei-lhe.  
Kuroraka surpreendeu-se virando para trás. O vento bateu forte levando consigo flores, o cabelo dela juntamente com as suas lágrimas.  
\- Desculpa… – Soluçou ela entre as lágrimas, com as mãos na cara.  
\- Tu não tens culpa de nada. Eu não te culpo. Culpo-me a mim pela minha fraqueza. Por não ter sido capaz de protegê-los. Não ter sido capaz de ver por detrás da máscara de Shinsetsu… - afirmei-lhe.  
\- Mas fui eu que os matei!! Fui eu que fiz com que isto tudo acontece-se!! – disse-me entre os duros choros.  
\- Levas-te a cabo ordens. Tu foste só um peão no jogo obscuro dela. – garanti-lhe.  
Kibou foi ter com Kuroraka. Abraçou-a. Ela chorou profundamente nos braços dele. Ela tinha sido mais do que ninguém magoada pela Shinsetsu e pelo pai dele. Kibou para ficar zangado com ela só podia ser por uma coisa. E era porque estava a tentar despejar os sentimentos dele de incapacidade nela.  
\- Vamos dormir. Não te culpes senão terei de ficar deveras chateado contigo. – disse-lhe.  
Agarrou a mão para dar forças à Kuroraka. Queria ver a Kuroraka que era anteriormente forte e poderosa de sempre.  
No dia seguinte combinaram dividirem-se em grupo de dois. Era a hora para levarem a cabo a destruição de Metsubou.  
\- Eu irei levar a Kuroraka! – disse Kibou com bastante perseverança.  
Todos surpreenderam-se.  
\- Muito bem. Então eu irei com o Seidai. – disse Nansei num gracejo e sorriso na face.  
\- Consegues criar uma lua vestida de sangue? – perguntei eu a Kuroraka.  
\- Sim consigo. Mas porquê? – disse-me ela.  
\- Iremos enganá-los com os próprios truques sujos deles. – garanti-lhe eu.  
Apareceram as asas atrás das costas dos quatro. Kuroraka levanta a foice. Com o cabo da foice bate no chão. Tornando a lua que estava apagada do céu, aparecer radiosa de vermelho. Voaram em direcção da torre. Era agora que iria mudar o curso do destino, da história e do universo.


	9. Inicio do Combate e Desastre

Capitulo 9 – Inicio do Combate e Desastre

Materializei as minhas espadas gémeas. Todos os outros também. Seidai materializou uma espada com correntes ligadas a armas de ataque pequenas com formato de lua, sol e estrela. Nansei materializou um arco e flechas. Das costas dela saem flechas com o poder destrutivo do Sol, ligadas ao arco com correntes pelos braços até ao arco.  
Voámos mais rápido. Estávamos a chegar à torre quando deparámo-nos com outros shinigamis. Eles estavam a ser controlados pela Metsubou. Não tinha-mos tempo. nem para salvar nem para termos pena deles e não os matar. A nossa decisão tinha sido de ir contra tudo e todos. E eles também irão ser levados pelo caminho pois estão a tentar nos parar. Eram pelo menos vinte. Dividimo-nos e cada um ficou encarregado de cinco. Não sei porquê. mas ao ver aqueles cinco shinigamis a virem contra mim, o tempo começou como se tivesse a parar. Eles e eu estávamos lentos. E foi aí que o senti. Senti aquele prazer de querer matar. Os meus olhos começaram a abrir devagar. O vento começou a rodear-me. Os meus olhos começaram a ficar de outra cor. O meu cabelo e roupas começaram a esvoaçar cada vez mais ferozmente. Os meus olhos cor de ametista ficaram banhados em sangue. Também tinham de ficar depois de ter começado a cortar braços, pernas, cabeças, asas, mãos, pés, orelhas, arrancar olhos, arrancar narizes, bocas e muito mais. Só parei depois de ter desmembrado e morto, tudo o que estava a travar o meu caminho. Comecei a respirar ofegantemente. Os meus companheiros olharam para mim. Não deviam de estar à espera daquelas acções minhas. Só Kuroraka é que teve a coragem de vir ter comigo.  
\- Estás bem? – disse Kuroraka com ar preocupada.  
\- Sim… - anui eu.  
\- Tens a certeza? – disse-me a tentar confirmar se era verdade.  
Ela tinha um ar preocupado muito grande. Se continua-se a dizer que sim, magoaria os sentimentos dela e dos meus companheiros, pois não estava a dizer a verdade. Não estaria a confiar neles se lhes mentisse.  
\- Não. Não me sinto bem. – eu corei pois estava algo envergonhado.  
\- Se calhar devíamos descansar? – disse ela virando-se e olhando para Nansei e Seidai.  
\- Não! – gritei eu apressadamente.  
Eles surpreenderam-se.  
\- Eu consigo ir em frente. Não será por isto que iremos parar hoje! – garanti-lhes.  
Eles olharam uns para os outros.  
\- Então em frente! – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo para me animarem.


	10. Destino Cruel e Duro

Capitulo 10 – Destino Cruel e Duro

Aquele sentimento de matar continuava lá dentro do meu peito. Como se tivesse a gritar para eu matar mais. Sentia aquele ardor, que me alimentava o sentimento para matar todos os que estavam no meu caminho. Este sentimento começou a querer-me dominar. Será que tenho forças para ganhar ás minhas fraquezas? Gostaria de saber essa resposta, mas ainda não a conheço. Quando a conhecer, direi para que assim saibam também. Entrámos pela porta da frente, para assim eliminarmos possíveis obstáculos. Nansei puxou do seu arco, cada vez que o atirava matava pelo menos dez pessoas. Seidai matava quatro, ao atirar os pequenos objectos cortantes pelos corpos adentro de inimigos longe, usando a sua espada para cortar de perto e também usando ataques de magia com a espada. Kuroraka ia esquartejando todos à sua volta estivesse perto ou longe. Eu ia matando tudo embebendo-me cada vez mais em sangue. Indo cada vez mais fundo nas profundidades da minha sede de matar e de sangue. Fomos matando todos os que nos tentavam parar. Aquilo era um prédio de pelo menos 50 andares. Chegámos ao último piso alagados em sangue. Já ali não havia ninguém. Pensei que talvez fosse onde tivesse mais segurança, mas enganei-me. Entrámos pelas portas adentro. Onde estávamos com os pés poças de sangue faziam-se no chão. Olhei para baixo e vi-me reflectido no sangue. Pisei a poça de sangue para não mais me ver lá. Parámos no meio do escritório.  
-Mostra-te! Queremos saber as razões e já! – disse Kibou estando algo afectado na mente.  
A cadeira virou-se e ficou em direcção a nós. A minha cara só mostrou total surpresa ao ver quem era.  
Lágrimas incessáveis vieram-me aos olhos. Levei a mão à boca tapando-a, para esconder a minha surpresa.  
Como podia esta pessoa, ser a minha filha!? As minhas mãos começaram a tremer.  
\- Estás surpreendido?? – a rapariga abanou a cabeça para os lados algo decepcionado - Não devias… Não sou a tua filha. – disse-lhe tirando todas as dúvidas que poderiam ainda existir no rapaz - No dia em que encenei a morte da Shinsetsu, tomei posse do corpo da tua filha. – explicou ao confuso pai algo perdido - Já este corpo é meu e não tem memórias algumas tuas. – por fim contou a verdade.  
\- Quem e o que és tu?? – retorquiu Kibou ainda enraivecido por ter perdido a sua filha.  
\- Hmm… - hesitou a dizer - Eu sou… - hesitou ainda mais para responder - O que eu sou não te interessa, quem eu sou interessa. – disse a pequena tentando desviar o assunto.  
\- E quem és tu? – Gritou Kibou furiosamente.  
\- Eu sou Lúcifer. – a rapariga mostrou os seus olhos maquiavélicos - A minha missão é destruir tudo e todos, mas primeiro quero vê-los sofrer. – disse friamente chocando Kibou - HAHAHAHAHAHA. – rindo Lúcifer maniacamente alto.  
Kibou fecha os punhos, morde o seu lábio, levanta a sua cabeça trazendo consigo vento à sua volta, que o rodeia começando a cortar tudo à sua volta. O sangue que se localizava nas suas duas espadas, são carregadas pelo vento esvoaçando como se a dançar estivessem.  
\- Seu cabrão vais pagá-las!! – disse Kibou num grito enraivecido.  
Ataca-o repentinamente correndo na sua direcção. Quando vai para o matar, imagens da sua querida Hikari aparecem nos seus lindos olhos de ametista. Outrora carregados de raiva e dor, encontravam-se agora carregados de ternura, que o faziam ceder perante a figura da sua filha.  
Não é capaz de o matar, voltando com um salto drástico, para o lugar onde anteriormente se encontrara situado no inicio de entrar ali.  
\- Hmm… - pondera Lúcifer sobre a atitude de Kibou - É só isso que vales? – interrogando lúcifer sobre a verdadeira força de Kibou - És fraco. – disse Lúcifer num tom de desdém.  
\- O que percebes tu de mim? – retorquiu Kibou já farto das atitudes de Lúcifer - Nunca perceberás os sentimentos de um pai, nem de um humano! – gritou-lhe como se estivesse a tentar convencer Lúcifer, e ao mesmo tempo a ele mesmo que tinha de se recompor daquele choque - Não tens permissão para te dirigires a mim com esse tom na tua voz! – replicou Kibou contra os modos de Lúcifer.  
\- E pensas que és tu que irás me calar? – Retorquiu Lúcifer logo de seguida, encarando os olhos magoados de Kibou de frente, mas com frieza dentro dos seus.  
Kuroraka sabia que ele estava bastante magoado, simplesmente olhando para os olhos dele. Lúcifer tinha tomado posse do corpo da sua filha e ela era importante para ele. Ela nunca poderia tomar o espaço que a sua família antiga ocupava. Não, ela nem ocupava espaço no coração dele, pelo menos era isso que sentia dentro de si, ao olhar para a cara amargurada de Kibou, o seu amado. Ela era capaz de se sacrificar por ele, para o proteger, para ele não sair magoado, nem para ele magoar outros e assim magoar-se a ele mesmo. E ela estava ciente disso mais do que ninguém, contudo não queria preocupar ninguém. Mas esta mesma sabia também que não tinha nada a perder… Os vidros partiram-se devido ao vento circular de Kibou, que tinha voltado devido à sua raiva e amargura, deixando entrar mais vento que fez balançar os belos cabelos negros de Kuroraka. Ela sabia que ele era o seu vento, o seu ar, a sua vida. Se ele matasse agora a sua filha, mesmo sendo já só um corpo, uma carapaça para Lúcifer por assim dizer, iria magoar-lhe os sentimentos à mesma.


End file.
